


Care

by NebulasPrime



Series: Elderwretch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Adheesha Raithwall, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Smut, Sub Harry, a/b/o dynamics, unknown creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Starting a new server on discord:Raithwall's Tomb





	Care

A door slammed opened as two bodies came crashing into the dormitory room. It was promptly slammed closed when a bare foot belonging to short white-haired teen was able to maneuver the appendage behind it. He tore off a robe of various shades of white with gold trim. Tossing it to the floor then doing the same to the tie of the same colors. The other had done the same but his of the colors of his own house. Red and yellow. The black-haired teen took hold of the dress shirt of the white-haired boy by clutching a fist full it near the neck. Pulling the taller one down to harshly press their lips together. Bodies pressed closely together causing the smaller to moan in the kiss. An opening that taken advantage off when a tongue was darted inside. Briefly tasting the unique taste of boy before him. Breaking the kiss did he start pushing the small, lithe form of the glasses wearing teen back.

Until the edge of the plush bed was felt. Making him fall onto it. The student belonging to the house of Raithwall smiled before taking a hand to place it at the bottom of the shirt. Maneuvering it so the side of the hand will be at the split of the untucked shirt. Slowly moving upwards to pop each of the buttons of the shirt until it was completely open. Showing off the flat, tanned stomach belonging to his friend. Arms covered the stomach in embarrassment for such exposer. Letting the now ruined fabric crinkle as the sleeves rode up the limbs. Allowing him to grab the cuffs to try to hide more of him body. A chuckle came from the white-haired teen before speaking in a deep husky voice, “Tell me Harry, will you submit to me?”

That caught him off guard like before this had started. The very thing that caused this sudden frenzy, but he had never answered the question. It merely started the unfamiliar need to build up. One he desperately claws at to use it as a distraction from the events that happened earlier this evening. One that yet again forced him to be part of something he didn’t want to be a part of. This tournament will be very thing that will kill him this time around. His two best friends had abandoned him in favor of believing lies. Harry believed they would know when he told the truth of the situation than just run away. Know he wanted no part of this all. Didn’t want the fame or fortune. Just peace in his life but that can never seem to be. Just more troubles and tribulations. At least this wasn’t alone in this. One of his friends stayed by his side. The Raithwall that was nearly as famous as he was. Having a reviving an old house in the school that hadn’t been used in centuries while it was named after him. That seem to be the only blessing, but a small amount guilt washed over him. Guilt of not really knowing who this Raithwall was a person. Now here he was; getting help from the person to forget the troubles he had right now. Forgetting the tournament. Forgetting his friend’s betrayal. Even for a night.

“Well, will you submit to me,” the Raithwall asked again. The deep husky voice shock Harry out of his stupor as it washed over as a wave. Sent him shivering slightly as he laid I the bed with the shirt ripped open. Taking the hands off his stomach to place them on either side of his head. Hands gripping the cuffs tighter out of some unknown desperation. Unintentionally pulling the fabric up to make it open some more. This was the third time the teen had asked the question tonight. Not knowing why answering it was so important, but he did know one thing. It was sending him in a haze as he felt the demanding presence behind when it was asked. It felt important that he answered it in the right way. Harry licked his lips to let them shine under the magical powered lights in the room. Hating how his mind was so fuddled right now and the tightness held within the pants seem to grow.

Gazing back up to the familiar eyes of molten gold to see them darken with an unknown look. One he never experienced before but now these tinted golds was being directed at him. Licking his lips again, the raven-haired teen didn’t know what do. He had been forced in most of life to submit or submit to retain some form of control. Now here he was… Being asked to submit not out of force or survival but if he wanted to. A want that came with many things he desired. A grin formed on the white-haired teen as he continued to look at Harry, “Will you submit to me, Harry? So, you may be forever in my care.”

Now was hooked as that voice truly stirred something inside. Plump lips parted with one word, “ _Yes._ ”

A deep growl of pleasure vibrated from the taller male. Making the chest vibrate while it sent a shudder through Harry as the pants grew tighter. A whine of displeasure escaped from the fact he did not like the feeling. The Raithwall placed a knee in between the open legs of his lover as he bent down to slip a hand underneath the lower back but above the shirt. Loving the sensation of heated skin touching his own. While making sure to leverage himself with the other by placing it next to Harry’s head. Shifting the paw to the waist in order to grab hold of it. Letting the thumb rub against the tender flesh. This will so much fun. Moving the leg closer to press it against the sensitive crotch caused a moan to echo out in the room. A smile formed when he heard Harry whisper his name shortly after, “Adheesha…”

This simple whisper seemed to adrenalize Adheesha. He desired to hear more come from those now parted rosy lips. To see that face flush as those full cheeks become dusted in a beautiful pink color. Have his raven-haired lover forget his troubles in feverish passion full of hoggish behavior. Adheesha wanted Harry to be greedy for once in his life while under his care. Instead of mumping under the gaze of the interlopers while were blinkered. They were just as happy to keep him the pariah of their world. If his attention wasn’t elsewhere then he would have laughed at that. It did bring about some joy that these Vulgar people were about to change. But that was a topic for another day. He did have a very sirenic person laying right underneath him.

The hand holding the hip let go of its grip to glide upwards until it reached the chest. Feeling Harry quake from the sudden movement while the shirt shifted to the side. Taking a thumb to rub area around the pert nipple. A gasp wafted out when he finally flicked it with offending appendage. Lowering himself to the nipple to replace his ministrations with a tentative lick. Earning a surprised gasp at the feel of the cooling saliva on the heated skin. This spurned the white-haired teen on. Licking around the tiny mound before taking it all in. Nipping at the flesh as he sucked hard on the tanned mound earned from Quidditch practice. Loving the small moans Harry whimpered out. Putting the hand back underneath the lower region of Harry to slither his arm around. Pulling the body closer as the leg pressed against the crotch once more. A loud moan spilled out when Harry felt his cock rub against tight fabric and the leg.

It was soon replaced by a whine when the teen left the chest to aim for the supple, tender skin that belong to the neck. Licking and sucking a small area harshly. Making sure it would leave a mark behind to show the world that this Potter belongs to someone without leaving a mating mark that is known for his kind. And there will be many more marks to remind him who he submitted to. Adheesha hand that supported him clutched crimson sheets until part of its hand bundled into his hand. Desiring more than the taste of heated flesh. Letting go of the saliva coated neck to sit up while lowering Harry back onto the bed. Deciding to use his hand for another purpose.

Taking a finger to trace the tight dress pants that dug into his stomach. Having some of it bulge over the edge before surrounding the button of the pants. Undoing the hold of the metal clasp had and unzipping the trousers. Harry waited with bated breath as he watched Adheesha grabbed hold the edges to pull them off. Soon releasing his penis from its damp imprisonment. Another shudder ran through Harry now that his lower half felt the cold air of the room. But that easily ignored when he witnessed his pants and underwear being thrown into the corner of the room. Leaving him exposed with only the shirt as his last chance of modesty. The Raithwall licked is lips as he gazed at the sight before him. A beautifully flustered Harry laying one his bed. His once tanned skin now paler under the magickal light. Legs splayed open as a welcoming invitation of what is to come by the time this night was over.

The night will be a long night for the Gryffindor. Much to the delight of both wizards.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a new server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


End file.
